Never Let Us Go
by MileauMay
Summary: War changes you. Love changes you. Together they shake the earth to dust and rebuild it from the ashes.
1. The Welcoming of the Peasant

**Sigh… I don't usually put disclaimers on my work as it's **_**obvious**_** that I don't own the material or they'd be written the way I want. Nonetheless, I don't actually own Avatar: The Last Airbender… Sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

The women watched silently as two men brusquely threw the young water tribesman into the cell before them. His head lolled to the side as he glared angrily at the group surrounding his cell. The muscles that he could move twitched as if wanting to express their disapproval at the situation as well.

The guards smirked as one kicked his unfortunate prisoner harshly in the stomach. The boy wheezed in pain but let out no other sound; though, whether this was due to strength or inability was questionable. The guards pleased with themselves prepared to inflict even more harm on him.

A quiet, ominous cough sounded behind them. The guards froze as if they were as paralyzed as the boy behind them. Quickly, the guards slid to their knees in deference for the diminutive girl now in front of them and averted their eyes from her gaze. Contrarily, the boy peered at her curiously through one eye amused that the girl was able to make the monstrous men cower beneath her small frame. Her stare turned to him suddenly, and his eyes automatically opened wider as they stared at each other for a moment.

A blaze of fire lit in her hand, and she smirked as all three men shuddered. She walked back and forth in front of them as if contemplating her next move. Their eyes followed her anxiously.

"I asked you to take good care of our," she paused to look at the guards viciously, "guest. I asked you nicely. Did I not?" The guards looked at each other and gulped. The woman's eyes narrowed as her companions giggled and sighed.

"Well, I am lying?" The tone she used implied certain death if she wasn't answered soon and to her satisfaction. The guards quivered, gaping they tried to explain themselves.

The girl ignored them fastidiously examining her nails as the flame surrounding her hand flitted out silently leaving only the faint smell of smoke in the dank, little cell. The two guards wept on the floor piteously at her feet. She ignored them to look over at the prisoner who had remained where the idiots had left her on the floor. His eyes had remained narrowed through the entire dialogue. She smiled at him, and the smile grew slightly as he steadfastly stared back while scrunching back slightly from here.

_At least one of them isn't stupid_. The girl looked at the quivering masses on the floor and sighed. One of the girls behind her squealed in excitement as she realized her friend had come to a decision.

"I suppose that this time I could spare you morons." The men on the floor cried and prostrated themselves at her feet as she smirked. The girl that had squealed was now jumping and doing cartwheels behind her while the taller, quiet one sighed. Again, the boy's eye twitched as if he didn't quite trust her statement.

"What? You do not believe me, peasant?" His eyes widened as she stalked towards him. Face inches away from his, she smiled at him again as he blinked rapidly and attempted to inch away away from her. Smiling, she pulled him closer and bent close to him.

The girls behind her looked on with interest as she bent to the water tribe peasant. The smaller, pink clad one inched forward to hear better.

Flames arched towards her shoes and she back flipped to where her other friend stood.

"Azula?" The girl looked startled and horrified as she stood next to the guards whose hands which had been stretched out in supplication to Azula were burnt. The girl in question sighed as she pinched her nose. Finally, she looked down at the boy.

"It seems you were right after all…peasant." She left the dingy cell behind her without looking back. The sulky girl followed her quickly but the pink one bounded over to the boy. Quickly, she introduced herself to the boy and poked some crucial pressure points to allow him to speak.

He gasped and coughed as he looked apprehensively at the girl then back down the hallway. Understanding filled the girl's eyes as she realized that he was attempting to see if Azula and Mai would return.

"Don't worry they won't kill you today, but..." She bent down closer to him as he looked at her apprehensively. Grinning, she kissed his cheek.

"I think you're cute," she leaned close to him, "I think Azula does too. She hasn't killed you yet. Aren't you happy?" With that she leapt out of the cell racing to meet her friends.

Sokka stared down at the two unconscious men in front of him as he prayed to Tui and La that the avatar would get there soon.


	2. Who Is Who Again?

Sokka's eyes were shut tightly against the cold wind that poured through the slats in his cell's windows. It was surprisingly chilly at night for a place that was so steamy and unbearably hot during the day. He snorted as he thought of his sister's face if she could see him without a blanket.

_Why didn't you think to bring a jacket? Why are so irresponsible! Blah, blah, I'm not going to cook if you aren't nice to me, blah, blah, blah!_ His lips curled up in a smile as he thought about his friends and the victory party they would undoubtedly be throwing if he hadn't been lost from the gaang. At least he hadn't been tied to a tree. _Heh, hee, hee._ Katara would never live down the fact that she had been captured by the jerkbender almost as many times as Aang had.

His snickers faded as he realized that he was in a hundred times more trouble than she'd ever been in. The fire jerk was a rotten guy but, his insane, fire-spouting sister and her wacky henchman were far worse.

The princess had left her burnt guards to sit there bleeding and moaning for hours. He had wisely decided to scoot closer to the window both to avoid the smell of burnt flesh and the off chance that if they did get up they could potentially kick out their feelings onto him again. He winced as he thought about the bruises covering his side. As his hands and feet were still tied up, he had been unable to get a good look at them but what he could see looked and _felt_ black and blue.

He was considering the bars on his window carefully; when, he heard the wrench of a door opening farther down the hallway. He quickly threw himself onto the cold bench on the opposite side of the cell.

The pain erupted up and down his side as his face comically grew red and bubbled as he bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming and remind the guards of his presence. To his dismay, he saw a figure stop in front of his cell through blurred eyes anyway. A small figure crouched in front of him. Hog-monkeys. He groaned as he realized that he was being visited by the pink one. He was really not in the mood for her weirdly cheerful attitude today.

"Listen. I like you a lot, but I'm really not in the mood for your craziness today. So if you could just go back to your **really** crazy boss now that would be really great." He settled himself more gingerly into the bench. Maybe if he looked like he was going to go to sleep she'd actually leave instead of talking his ear off.

He opened his eyes as he heard the cell door open. The footsteps quietly padded next to his bench. Finally, he groaned and turned to face her.

The flame that was aimed precisely in front of his nose didn't twitch from its position. More importantly, the girl standing in front of him didn't move forward from her position as he scrambled backwards. His eyes moved rapidly from her to the flame before focusing more clearly on her.

"Her name is Ty Lee, peasant. You would do well to remember that as she has spared you much pain." Sokka's good eye twitched as he considered this. At least now he knew what the crazy one was called. Warily, he watched Azula circle his cell.

"Do you know what I despise, peasant? Do you?" She turned suddenly to stare at him. Prepared, he stared back at her. Smiling, she continued, "I hate traitors. My dear brother is an excellent example. You know he tried to attack the Fire Lord because of the Avatar's little group. Perhaps, he wants to join them."

Sokka choked and gagged as he digested this information. Zuko would want to join them when Aapa grew spots and danced the flying otterfish. Azula watched him silently, and he immediately shut up.

Suddenly, she closed the space between them pinning him between the small window of the cell and her suddenly flaming hands. He blinked surprised as she peered at him intently.

"Tell me, did he conspire with you beforehand? What does the Avatar know of our defenses? How did you gain knowledge of the eclipse?" Her hand pressed dangerously close to his throat as he gulped.

"We gained _nothing_ from Zuko. What would make you think that?" Her face briefly shadowed before settling back into an intent stare. The only indication that she'd even heard was the slight dimming of the fire and the slight raising of her back. He stared at her just at intently as he realized…

"You didn't think we could do it, did you," He laughed as he saw her dilemma. "The great fire nation beaten by some kids and worn down prisoners is pretty pathetic. That isn't good for morale? I'm so sorry, princess, but I guess your army just isn't that good."

His laugh cut off as she swept a blaze over his head.

"I would not be mocking the fire nation yet, peasant. I know you have access to our plans, and I _will_ know how." She threw a small bag out of her pocket on the ground in front of him. Cautiously, he kept an eye on her as he reached for it. It felt lumpy and hard like small rocks were stuffed inside.

"Those are Tan berries," she informed him coldly, "I doubt you have them in your oafish village." He looked back and forth between her and the berries with a knowing look. Azula laughed.

"I do not wish to kill you _yet_. Why would I soil my hands with such a filthy mess as your ashes? These are food additives, medicine, if you can possibly understand." Undecided, he again looked at the bag. Scoffing, she turned away expecting to hear him shuffle forward to grab it. No sound came. Furious, she turned to force the berries down his ungrateful throat when he spoke.

"Why do you care?" He spoke quietly. A person not so dedicated and exact in training would have missed it, but Azula heard it perfectly.

"About you?" Azula stared incredulously at him. Surely, he was not that stupid.

"About the eclipse. The past will always remain the past." She thought he sounded like he was reciting something. Scowling, she turned away from him, but she could feel his now curious stare rest on her back.

"I was in charge of the forces surrounding the palace. I failed my father." She said this with no inflection. Sokka peered at her. He knew about failing your parents.

"It was luck." He hadn't meant to reveal even that small tidbit, and it wasn't the whole truth. She turned to look at him blankly then turned swiftly to walk out of the cell.

"Wait," He shouted after her. Pausing, she waited for a scant second.

"So... crazy's name is Ty Lee. What about Scowly Knives Girl?"

Azula turned back to glare at him once more.

"Peasant, even Mai's standards are higher than that." With that statement, she turned and stalked out of the dungeon.


End file.
